


It's all gonna be fine

by spooderson



Series: Peter Parker is a good boi who deserves all the love [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Awesome Pepper Potts, Bi Peter Parker, Fluff, Fluff at the very end, Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, Identity Reveal, My First AO3 Post, My First Work in This Fandom, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Ned Leeds, Robbery, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Whump, but not really, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 20:57:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17433386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spooderson/pseuds/spooderson
Summary: Peter has a rough day. So, rough, that he ends up in the medbayMay is dead in this fic (I love her very much, but)Tony is trying his best.Pepper is awesome.





	It's all gonna be fine

The day was not going well for Peter from the start. Peter had woken up late, thus turning up 20 minutes late for the chemistry lab work. Later, at lunch, Flash had once again shouted around the cafeteria how “Penis” was a liar and probably lived under a bridge, now that May was dead.

That one still stung, but Peter had powered through and now, that he was sitting in the last class for the day – physics, all he could think of was the fact that Tony (or dad as he had started calling him after one particularly bad patrol), would come back home that evening. However, his thoughts were interrupted by the bell. Ned had already somehow packed up his stuff and was waiting for Peter to do the same. They had decided, that Peter would go over at Ned’s and they’d play with legos, until it would be time for Peter to go back to the compound so that he’d arrive just before his parents did.

They left the school and walked over to Ned’s all while Ned shout-whispered questions about last nights’ patrol. Peter had long since stopped shushing his guy in the chair, as he would only scream sorry and continue speaking at the exact same volume as before. So, that’s how they walked into their favorite deli and came to an abrupt halt, when one of the robbers pointed a gun at them.

“hey, m - man, maybe you could ju – just let us go” Peter stammered “we promise, we’ll say that we didn’t see anything”

The guy just shook his head and pointed the gun directly at Peter.

“Welp” Peter decided that he’s not about to let Delmar’s get robbed and if he can’t change into his spider-man suit he would just have to fight the thieves the old fashioned way – without the webshooters. 

So, when the thieve tuned his head, Peter pushed his still shell – shocked friend to the side and on the ground and went to fight. He first snuck up on the guy that had been pointing the gun at his head just a moment before, but who now was frantically looking around for the boys. Peter knocked him out without so much as a thought. However, things could never just go easy for Peter and his Parker luck just had to strike. Peter was just walking away from the first guy after kicking the gun to the corner of the deli, when the robber who was busy shoving money into a bag just a few seconds ago turned around and shot at Peter. Now, usually his spidey senses would’ve alerted him and made him move out of the way of the bullet, but, Peter had barely slept the past few days, so they malfunctioned and were a little late… The bullet shot right through his left shoulder. 

Peter cursed slightly and decided that fuck it, he’s bleeding and tired, so maybe he’s just gonna use the webshooters and take care of the robbers knowing his identity later. Peter webbed the first guy, who was still unconscious, to the floor, then turned to the second, now slightly stunned thieve, and quickly webbed his face, effectively blocking his vision and the webbing him to the ground. 

After that, his vision started blurring and he fell to the floor.

Pete woke up in one of the Tower’s medbay’s beds, with Tony sitting by his bedside.

“whoah, Underoos, don’t even think about moving out of this bed!” Tony said in a slightly raised voice “What were you thinking, taking on robbers without your suit? You could have died! You were fucking shot!”

“But I survived, dad. I did. Plus, Ned was there and they could’ve hurt him. And I just couldn’t let that happen. I would never forgive myself if something happened to him that I could’ve prevented!”

“I know, Pete, but that’s not making me feel any better. Next time I leave, I’m either taking you with me or locking you up in the tower or the compound.”

“But da-“

“No, no arguing, kiddo. The adult is talking”

“Fine…”

“Now then, do you want to watch Star Wars or something? You’re stuck in bed until at least until the morning”

“Only if you get in bed with me, I need someone to cuddle with me”

That’s how Tony and Peter ended up snuggling up and falling asleep in the empty med bay. Pepper found them fast asleep a few hours later and had quietly taken a bunch of photos of the pair, before telling FRIDAY to dim the lights and mute the TV. The same photos ended up framed and hung on the walls throughout the penthouse not even a day later. And Tony would be damned, if he said, that he didn’t smile every time while walking past those photos.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much if you've read it!!!  
> This is my first fic ever, so I'm like super nervous (but it's going to be alright?right?)  
> I'm a sucker for the irondad trope, so much that I have nothing left to read, so i guess here I am creating the content I want to read...  
> Hope you enjoyed the fic!!  
> If you'd want me to write somethig else plz give me prompts!


End file.
